Teenage Love
by Acyla
Summary: This story has been give a make-over. This means that certain parts have been merged to make bigger ones, grammar/spelling checks have been done and that there is a new part (well it should be new to some ^_^). Now in part 3 Gohan and Videl prove that the
1. Part 1

Teenage Love: part 1 **Title**: Teenage Love: part 1  
**Author**: Acyla Holdernesse  
**E-mail**: acyla@mail.com  
**Status**: In-complete  
**Category**: Romance  
**Summary**: A start of a Gohan and Videl get together story...  
**Disclaimer**: Gohan belongs to Videl and Videl belongs to Gohan not me.  
**Author's Rant**: At this point in time I have nothing of great value to say.  


* * *

# Teenage Love: part 1  
A Secret Revealed

  
_~At The Crime Scene~_  
'Geez...these guys weren't even worth the effort' though Gohan as he caught the last of the robbers and struck a pose. "Great Saiyaman at your service!"  
Sweat drops can be seen.  
"Videl, take care of this guy, will you?" said The Great Saiyaman as handed her one of the robbers.  
'Videl' she thought to herself, 'how does he know my name' she mused.  
Then as if to answer her question a man came up to her "Miss Satan, the Great Saiyaman dropped this," as he handed her a badge which said 'Orange Star High School.' Videl gave a wry smile, she now knew who exactly the mysterious hero was.  
  
_~Back at Orange Star High School~_  
"Hey Gohan, what up" said Videl as she gracefully dodged the crowd to get to the boy.  
'She's so beautiful' he thought as he watched her move.  
"Gohan..." she quietly whispered in his ear.  
Gohan shivered when he heard her say his name like that, her breath tickling his ear...  
"How did you manage to sneak out of class" she seductivly whispered.  
Gohan nearly choked, he tried to regain his composure but he knew that she knew that he was the Great Saiyaman, and somehow he knew that he would be travelling the road ahead with her and that she was going to be brought into his crazy world, he just hoped that she could handle it.  
"Hehe...would you believe I told the teacher that I was off to the toilet," he said nervously.  
Videl checked her watch, "With the amount of time you 'spent' in the toilet... everyone will be thinking that you've got some serious problems" she said mischeviously.  
Gohan's eyes opened in shock, he quickly checked his own watch and realised that he had spent nearly 20 minutes in the 'toilet'. "Gotta go" he said as he raced down the halls his Saiyan speed leaving Videl wondering how he could move so fast.  
Gohan practically flew down the corridor Videl had a reason to be out of class after all she had a free period, but he well, being in the 'toilet' for 20 minutes was kind of suspicious.  
SCREEEECCCCHHHH!!! Gohan reached his classroom and put his hand on the doorway for support as he tried desperatly to catch is breath.  
"Aawwwww...poor widdle Gohan shouldn't be running espically when he's got those iddy bitty bladder proooblems" said Shapner in a babyish voice.  
Gohan looked at Shapner and smiled, Shapner was always teasing him and although the teasing was in good humor it sometimes annoyed Gohan.  
"Poor Gohan-chan," said Ireeza as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and as Gohan saw the way she was looking at him he looked away embarressed and blushing.  
"Mr. Son, perhaps you would like to take a trip down to the nurse's room so that she may see if something is wrong with you, after all twenty minutes is quite a long time to be gone, espically since one says that they're off to the toilet." said the teacher in mock concern.  
"No no it's... just that I got a little lost... that's all" Gohan replied quickly as he heard a few scattered laughs.  
"Fine then, sit down and finish copying down today's notes," droned the teacher.  
"Yes sir," he said and promptly sat back down in his seat.  
As the teacher started talking about mathemathics and algebra Gohan found his mind wandering back to the robbery and how Videl Satan already knew his secret identity.  
'This is not a good day,' he mused.  
  
_~A Few Minutes Later~_  
Brrrriiiiiinnnnngggggggggggg...  
'Thank god class was now over.' he thought as he slowly headed for out of the school and accidently bumping into a girl, "sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" Gohan mumbled, as he blinked a few times looking at the girl he had bumped into looking at her slender thighs, her perfect breasts, that lucious raven black hair of hers...  
"-so i'll meet you after school then," the vision said.  
"Ummm... what for??" Gohan said still a little dazed.  
"Silly... don't you remember we have to do that school assignment on... anatomy..."  
He groaned he was just studiyng anatomy, Videl's anatomy, "ummm... maybe we should study at your place, my mom... kinda... and brother is pretty hyperactive, you know."  
"You have a brother?" she said smiling as she cocked her head to one side.  
"Uh huh, his name's Goten," he replied.  
"There's no way are we studying at my place, your place it is," she said crossing her arms.  
"Well... if you really want we'll study at my place, but don't blame me if you want to get out of there in a few minutes!"  
"Yeah... well, it's kinda embarresing getting lost in your own house espically when you have guests over," she shot back.  
"You get lost in your own house?" Gohan asked incrediously.  
"Uh... huh, the mayoral manison is pretty big so I have a few bedrooms here and there just so if I can't be bothered looking for my usual one or want a change of scenery... well you get the picture." Videl said in a chirpy voice.  
Gohan in reply shook his head wondering how many screws loose Videl had. "Okay... we'll my place it is," said Gohan and paused to think "I wait for you outside the school so I can show you were I live."  
"Why? Just tell me which street it's on and the house number and I'll find my own way there." said Videl.  
"I don't have a street number, I live in the forest," he replied.  
"What?!?" she said confused.  
"I live in the Fusar forest," Gohan elaborated.  
"Your joking right? That place is in the middle of nowhere... and-"  
"I was brought up there and it's great exercise to get here in the morning," he said defensivly as he cut her off, "not much though," he added under his breath after thinking about how much sparing he did with Piccolo and his father. "Anyway I'm going to eat now."  
"Fine."  
"Can you stop saying that?"  
"Jeez... what's wrong with you? You seem so edgy today Gohan!"  
"I'm sure that you know excatly what's wrong with me," he countered back.  
Videl gave a sly smile, "I'll meet you here, after school then." and walked off.  
"Why don't you join me for lunch?"  
But Videl was out of the hearing range, and as Gohan as he heard no response headed down to the Pizzaria to join his friends.  
  
_~At the Pizzeria~_  
"Yo Gohan, sit down and join us," invited Shapner.  
"Thanks," said Gohan gratefully as he sat down and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.  
"So Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Ireeza.  
"Hmmm... nothing, this pizza's really good."  
"You don't really think that we're stupid enough to believe that crap about you getting lost do you?" said Arale as she delicatly took a piece of garlic bread.  
"Umm.. hee, did I mention that this pizza tastes good," said Gohan nervously.  
"Who cares what you were doing, let's just eat" said Shapner.  
Everyone else shrugged their shoulders, and when back to eating.  
  
_~Later after school~_  
'Where is she' thought Gohan, as he checked his watch again (Videl was about ten minutes late).  
Videl came running up, and as she saw Gohan she stopped running and started walking slowly to him. "Whew... sorry I'm late, I had to stop and put some stuff in my locker," she said breathlessly.  
"That's okay, I hadn't noticed anyway," he said as he waved it off and the two of them started walking.  
"Were are we going?"  
"I thought we were going to study at my place."  
"Isn't it in the other direction?" asked Videl.  
"It is, I just need a good take off spot."  
"How am I supposed to get there?"  
"I'll carry you," noting the look on Videl's face, "don't worry I won't drop you," he said reassuringly.  
After a few minutes they stopped walking, Videl noted the deserted area and shruddered nervously.  
"Here we are," Gohan said, as he walked a bit closer to Videl, "ready for take off?"  
"Guess so," she replied as he bent down to pick her up and carry her in his arms.  
Gohan gently lifted her up and took off. He flew slowly trying to savour the moment as he closed his eyes so that his other senses could come alive, inhaling her scent, though it was clouded with perfume, shampoo and soap. Her skin felt smooth yet firm and her pigtails gently hit his skin every now and then. He opened his eyes and looked her, lying there in his arms, he realised that she trusted him and she lay there relaxed, not clinging onto him as though she had a fear of heights.  
Videl looked at him, she wasn't scared of flying and she seriously doubted that Gohan would drop her, but the view was magnificant she realised as she looked into his coal black eyes, he carefully chiseled chin... and the sun was directly behind him therefore giving him a godly glow as she snuggled closer to him.  
After awhile she felt him slowing down and felt a small jolt as he landed on the ground. She felt a bit fuzzy after flying like that, after all it wasn't something that she was used to and as she walked on the ground she accidently lost her balance and Gohan quickly grabbed her so as she would not hurt herself.  
The moments seemed like minutes as he held onto her looking into her eyes, memeriesed by the depths of them, 'those blue eyes are like the ocean, so calm and serene.'  
"Gohan, Gohan" the vision said.  
"Huh," he said dumbly still looking into her eyes.  
"Are you just going to keep holding me there in that position or are you going to help me up?" she asked, 'he's sooo cute,' she thought to herself.  
"Oh... yeah, sure," as he quickly helped Videl back to her feet. "Come on in," as he held the door open for Videl.  
Videl smiled and walked in, then looked around absorbing her surroundings, the place was small, but neat, a bit old-fashioned, yet very homey, she realised as she looked at the surroundings, and took great care to note the delicious smells emitting from the kitchen. Videl started to envy Gohan as she realized that the Son house, although in the middle of nowhere was the type of place that made a person feel welcome and that you could call home unlike the big, cold and quite frequently mayoral mansion.  
"Hi you must be Gohan's mother," said Videl as she a middle-aged woman enter the room.  
"Oh hello dear, and you are...?" said Chichi enquiringly.  
"Videl, Videl Satan."  
"Oh yes, I remember you," said Chichi as her eyes lit up with a spark of regonition.  
Videl visually cringed, too many times she had gotten 'special treatment' for being her father's daughter.  
"-you were at the last Tenkaichi Boudaikai, I remember seeing you in the stands," Chichi finished.  
Videl's shoulders relaxed and she smiled.  
"My you have grown alot since then, would the two of you like some snacks?" asked Chichi.  
"Yes please."  
"Thanks mom," Gohan replied gratefully.  
"Okay then, I'll just go into the kitchen to get some,' said Chichi and as she turned to leave she quietly said,'it's so nice to finally meet one of Gohan's friends."  
"Awww mom," said Gohan feeling a bit embarresed.  
"Would you like some help, Mrs. Son," Videl asked polietly.  
"Oh no dear, just make yourself at home, I'll be right back."  
"We can study in my room that way we'll be less likely to be disturbed," said Gohan as he headed to his room though on his way he paused for a moment, breaking his stride to get a few books out of the bookcase.  
As he entered his room dropped his books on the bed and sat down.  
As she stood in the doorway... "I want you to teach me how to fly" Videl suddenly said, ending the moment of silence.  
Gohan laughed nervously, "hehe... it's not so easy to learn how to fly," he said trying to discourage her.  
Just then Goten entered the room. With his hands behind his head and a big smile on his face, Goten gave the illusion he was walking by moving his legs appropriatly, although in all truth betold he was actually levitating in the air several inches off the ground.  
"Really," said Videl flatly as she stretched out the word and sat down on the bed.  
At the sound of the unknown voice, Goten promptly turned his head.  
"You-re cute," squealed Goten as he promtly flew over to hug Videl's legs.  
"This is my little brother, Goten, Goten say 'hi' to Videl," introduced Gohan.  
"Hi little fella," said Videl.  
"Hi are you my brother's girlfriend 'cause he doesn't deserve someone like you you're too pretty for him are you single I hear that girls prefer blondes do you think I'd look better with blonde hair and green eyes-" said Goten all in one breath.  
"Whoa, slow down," laughed Videl.  
Gohan was begining to regret bringing Videl back to his place to study place, 'maybe he should have taken her to the libary' he mused as his stomach suddenly grumbled loudly to voice it's disagreement.  
"Goten," Gohan suddenly said.  
"Yes nii-chan," said Goten still looking at Videl with adoring eyes.  
"Go and find dad and spar," he said sternly.  
"But.. but," protested Goten.  
"No buts, just go," his brother said and pointed to the door.  
Goten grumbled, "it's not fair," as he slowly walked out of the room shoulders bent.  
Suddenly Goten got a mischevious glint in his eye, he turned around and he ran up to Videl, jumped onto the bed and quickly whispered into her ear, "I love you," and then before his brother could say anything else he flew out the door with a 'whooshing' sound following him.  
Videl giggled, 'Goten's so cute' she thought.  
Gohan looked a bit relieved as Goten left, and he promptly opened up one of the books to start reading. Videl soon followed his lead and crossed her legs and rested the book on her legs. Soon the two of them were scribbling down ideas, notes and whatever they could use for their assignment. Soon Chi-chi entered, and with her a tray filled with homemade snacks and a jug of lemonade.  
"Thanks mom," Gohan said as he took the tray from her.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Son" said Videl gratefully.  
Chi-chi giggled, "Just call me Chi-chi."  
"Ummm alright, thanks Chi-chi," said Videl as she took the glass of lemonade that Gohan had poured out and was now offering to her.  
As Chi-chi left the room Videl and Gohan helped themselves to one of the delicious snacks that Chi-chi had made that day, and started studying the books again.  
"Mmm.. your mom makes good snacks," mused Videl absentmindingly as she studied the book and scribbled down some more important notes.  
"Uh huh," said Gohan as he got up and off the bed to get a new pen.  
  
_~A few hours later~_  
Chichi walked into Gohan's room, "Gohan it's-oh I didn't know that you were still here Videl." she said as she looked at her watch.  
"It's alright, Chichi I've got to be going anyway," Videl said as she quickly packed her things.  
"Well would you like to stay for dinner, we have plenty to eat," asked Chichi.  
'Boy, that's an understatement' thought Gohan as he tried not to laugh.  
"No, I forgot that dad's supposed to take me out for dinner, I'll see you later then."  
Gohan walked her to the door and he opened for her to leave a childish voice could be heard.  
"Hey... are you leaving now?" asked Goten.  
"I'm afraid so Goten, it's getting late," she said.  
"Aww shucks, Great Saiyaman will-... I mean niichan-"  
Gohan mentally slapped his head.  
"will take you home later, right nee?" he said as he looked at his brother.  
"Sorry Goten, Videl has a few other arrangements to attend to," he said and pushed his brother in the direction of the bathroom, "now get ready for dinner," as he contiuned escorting Videl out.  
"Are you going to keep following me?" she mocked as she saw him blush, 'he's so cute when he does that.'  
"How are you going to get home if I don't fly you there" he asked.  
"I always keep a hovercar on me," she replied.  
"Then why did I fly us all the way here?" Gohan wondered out loud.  
"I just wanted to see you fly that's all, Bye," she said as she got out her capsule box.  
"Wait!"  
"I'm not letting you go home all by yourself!"  
"You're not?!?" said Videl confused.  
He presssed a button on his watch and transformed into the Great Saiyaman, "it is the Great Saiyaman's duty to make sure that you get home safely" he said in a deep voice, as he lifted her up into the air.  
She giggled as he took off and started flying towards Satan City.  
  
_~A few minutes passes~_  
"Umm... Videl."  
Videl quickly snapped her eyes open and looked at Gohan enquiringly.  
"Which way is your house?"  
"Oh... it's over there as she pointed due east.  
Gohan flew in the direction that she had pointed and reasoned that her house would be the biggest mansion there was considering she was the major's daughter. He slowly came back down to earth when he reached the doorstep.  
"Thanks for taking me home."  
"No problem Videl," he said as he gently leaned over kissed her check, his lips connecting with her soft skin.  
As he pulled back and turned to go Videl slid the key into the lock and opened the door, she suddenly remembered something.  
As though he knew what she was thinking Gohan suddenly turned around and said to her, "You might want to cut your hair."  
"Oh," she said fondling her hair, "you prefer girls with short hair?"  
"No, it's not that it get's in the way when flying that's all," he said and flew off leaving Videl simmering in rage.  
  
_

To be continued...

_  


* * *

I've gotten a few questions asking if I have read the manga due the simarities between it and Teenage Love. The answer is "yes, I have read the manga," but when I first started writing this I had high hopes in making this as simalar to the orignal as possible. I find this task slightly diffult as I have progressed and I am now proud to say that Teenage Love is now offically an Alternate Universe. 


	2. Part 2

**Title**: Teenage Love: part 2  
**Author**: Acyla Holdernesse  
**E-mail**: acyla@mail.com  
**Status**: In-complete  
**Category**: Romance  
**Summary**: Someone has a crush on Videl!! (psst it's not Gohan!!)  
**Disclaimer**: Gohan belongs to Videl and Videl belongs to Gohan not me.  
**Author's Rant**: Just tidying things up a bit.  


* * *

Teenage Love: part 2   


# 

Teenage Love: part 2  
A Lost Hope And Dreams!!

  
_~The Mayoral Mansion~_  
Videl slammed the door shut, 'Gohan sure knew how to ruin the mood' she though angrily she hurled her bag on the marble floor and watched it slide a couple of metres.   
"Aaarrrggghhh!!" she suddenly screamed trying to rid herself of her frustration.  
"Dad," she called.  
But there was no reponse.  
"DAD," she shouted thinking that perhaps her father had not heard her.  
Still no response.  
Videl closed her eyes and gave a sigh of frustration as she walked into the kitchen, for something to drink. When she saw the piece of paper attached to the magnet on the fridge she vicously snatched at it.  
  
To my little angel,  
Sorry I can't make it to dinner, have some important business to attend to, will make it up to you I promise.  
  
Lots of Dad  
P.S Order take out for dinner  
  
...read the untidy, quickly scrawled note. Videl crumpled the note and threw it into the bin. 'I'm getting sick of take out for dinner,' thought Videl as she rummaged through for a cookbook and finally finding one. She quickly scanned the recipes. None seemed to appeal to her she thought as she tossed the book away.  
  
_~Up In The Air~_  
As Gohan flew home at a lesiurely pace, he felt elated as he showed off his flying skills by doing a few flips in the air.  
He remembered her soft skin pressed against his lips as he kissed her.  
He shook his head free from the thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking things like that after all she... well... she was Videl Satan, she was the mayor's daughter, she was pretty and smart, and he knew this well from her intellegent well thought out questions she had asked while studying with her earlier that evening. He looked at his watch and quickly noted that he had been gone for almost three quarters of an hour, 'damn' he better hurry back home or else he'd get no dinner, 'no dinner' a thought every saiyan or demi-saiyan would shrudder at, hell most saiyans found it hard to survive on three meals per day.  
  
_~Minutes Later Back At The Son's Home~_  
Chichi greeted her first-born son at the door, "Gohan, you better hurry up and get ready for dinner your father and Goten are already waiting at the table. Gohan smiled and walked inside as he passed the dining room he saw his father drooling at the well cooked food Chichi had slaved over in making and his little brother held a chopstick in each hand. Gohan shook his head in amusement, Goten had an annoying habit of reaching out and stabbing his food and then stuffing the food in his mouth, a process that was contiually repeated throughout every meal no matter what their mother said.  
"Hi there Gohan," greeted his father.  
"Hurry up nii," said Goten when he saw Gohan.  
Gohan smiled and kept walking to bathroom were he quickly washed his hands and made his way back to the table.  
  
Back at the table Chichi was already seated and telling off Goten for not holding his chopsticks properly and at the same time keeping a stern eye on her husband.  
As Gohan sat down in his place chaos seemed to errupt as Goten and Goku swiftly gobbled down their dinner, he looked at his mother who was already scolding both his father and brother for their atroticous behaviour. He smiled, it was just another crazy day in his life.  
  
_~Later That Night In The Mayoral Manison~_  
"I want you to take this," said the woman as she pressed something into the little girl's hand who looked at the small item with a rather confused look on her face. "It's a good luck charm," she added noting the girl's confused look.  
"Thanks but I don't need any good luck, I'm going to win!" said the little girl confindently.  
The older woman smiled, the girl was so innocent, so pure, but she was also weak. "Take it," she repeated as she gently held the little girl's hand in hers.  
The little girl had little choice but to obey when she saw the determined look in the woman's eyes, "okay then," she said lightly and skipped off.  
The picture gradually faded...  
  
Videl suddenly woke up to find herself sweating heavily, 'that was strange' she thought as she tried to recall the dream which rapidly ceasing to be in her memory. Videl was no stranger dreams but this one was different to the others, she had never had a dream as alive as this, true she couldn't see everything but she felt like her senses were alive. She could feel a slight cold breeze and smell a bit of blood, well, she thought it was blood and she heard people in the distance lots of people talking.  
Videl looked at the clock which read 4:23 am, she sighed rolled over and tried to get back to sleep before the alarm went off.  
  
_~Orange Star High School~_  
"Hey Videl wait up," said a familar voice as Gohan started weaving his way around the crowd to get to her side.  
"Hi Gohan," she said as she slamed shut her locker with one hand and balancing her books in the other.  
He inspected her closely as he saw a few dark rings around her eyes instantly aging her. "Are you alright, Videl?" he asked his voice filled with concern.  
In response she shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't sleep much last night," remembering the dream she had.  
He looked at her his eyes filled with concern, "maybe you should go back home and try to get some more sleep then," he suggested.  
Videl shock her head, "no, I have alot of stuff to do at school and taking a sickie just because I missed a bit of sleep isn't the greatest... -" her voice trailed off as she realized she had just said something she shouldn't have.  
He looked at her sternly, "the greatest 'what'" he said his tone of voice clearly stating he wanted an answer.  
"Example," she snapped in a low voice, "I jig class and if I get caught and the next thing I know my dad's waving a newspaper with my picture splattered all over it, giving me a big lecture. You of all people should understand, after all if **you** get caught jigging the rumors go around saying 'nerd boy got busted!!' And your going to get busted at the rate your going-"  
"Nerd-boy," he said confused.  
Videl relaxed a bit and gave a small smile, "don't tell me you haven't heard?"  
His expression said it all.  
"It's the glasses, the wide rimmed glasses make you look like a nerd," she explained.  
"Hey, my mom picked those out for me!" he said rather indignantly.  
Videl laughed loudly, her anger and tiredness forgotton. Gohan smiled 'laughter is good for the soul!' said a familiar voice in his head.  
"Come on, let's get to class," he said as he grabbed her books with one had, her arm in another and quickly headed to class so that the two of them wouldn't be late.  
"Aawww, that's so sweet, just look at Gohan carry Videl's books," said Arale as she looked on dreamily.  
Shapner snorted in response, he liked Gohan but sometimes Gohan's attitude got on his nerves.  
"So Gohan," Arale said resting her hands on the desk he was seated at, "when are you going to ask Videl out?"  
Gohan and Videl blushed furiously, 'I can't believe she just said that,' though Videl as Gohan tried desperatly not to make eye contact with anyone by rummaging through his bag.  
"Stop teasing them," said Ireeza her voice tainted slightly with annoyance.  
Arale looked at Ireeza coolly, "there's nothing wrong with asking someone a question and if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous," Arale said innocently.  
Ireeza looked at Arale, the girl had touched a nerve and both of them had known it, as the tension mounted in the room.  
"Yo Gohan," called out Shapner, suddenly changing the atomsphere.  
Gohan smiled and gave a sigh of relief as he acknowledged the tall sandy haired boy.  
"Gonna come and play baseball today, Warui's out sick so we need another person, wanna come or ya gonna be a momma's boy and play chess?" he asked the demi-saiyan.  
Gohan gave a small smile, "it's not my fault, I just do that to keep my mom happy."  
"Your such a momma's boy Gohan," mocked Arale.  
"Hey you would be too if you had my mom," said Gohan defensivly.  
"He's right you know, all of you guy's would-" Videl stopped in mid sentence realising what she had just said.  
"Hmmpph... I give them three days before one of them askes the other out," Arale said smugly as she took her seat and ignoring the silent glares that came at her from all directions.  
The teacher soon walked in and started taking the role. Gohan soon found himself thinking of Videl, and how his life seemed to be centered around her now, him soon teaching her how to fly, him studying with her, him attracted to her-  
He shook his head, sadly he knew there was no way Videl would be attracted to him, she was smart, beautiful, nice... there was no way that someone like her would be attracted to him, no way at all.  
  
_~Orange Star High School~_  
School finished early on Thursday's due to sports being held that day. Orange Star High School was ranked quite highly in baseball, as well as all of the other sports for although it was a public school it was also a rather fussy school due to the high number of applicants it recieved and the school contiunally recieved honors and distinctions as well as trophys.  
Gohan liked sport with a passion and disliked it with the same amount of energy. He found it frustrating playing with his peers for he could not use his full strength and release his tension by hitting a ball, due to his abnormal strength. But he enjoyed being with his friends and it was nice to once in a while to have the _normal_ life he so desperatly yearned for but could not have.  
As he bent down to tie his laces he noticed some of his Ireeza and Arale watching the game from within the stands, he smiled and waved to them.  
  
_~Up In The Stands~_  
Arale, as she re-focused her eyes from the Orange Star's rivals' from Trinity College to her best friend noted the knitted eyebrows of frustration on her best friend.  
"Soo.. what's wrong now, Ireeza?" asked Arale her voice tinted with concern.  
"Nothing.." said Ireeza blankly.   
But it was painfully clear to Arale that something was on her friend's mind but Arale knew better than to attempt to pry information out of her friend. Ireeza would talk when she was ready.  
"Do you think Gohan really likes Videl?" asked Ireeza suddenly. Arale, was thinking about to answer, but it came apparent that she wasn't needed to answer when she saw the faraway look in her friends eyes.  
"I really like Gohan," Ireeza said, her attention focused on the baseball player.  
"You like alot of guys," replied Arale as she started to name them while counting off her fingers, "Shapner, Josh Labo, B.G.. "  
"But Gohan's different, he's sooo dreamy and... " she stopped in mid sentence as Gohan saw her looking at him and waved, which both girls returned by doing the same gesture.  
  
_~Library~_  
Videl was quietly studying in the library trying to prepare for a test, but somehow everytime she read a sentence her mind seemed to float back to the mysterious child which had appeared in her dreams. She shook her head free of the thought but the child would not leave her mind. Frustrated, Videl gathered her books up and headed out of the library, after all a little fresh air might help clear her mind.  
  
_~Back To The Baseball Field~_  
It was now Gohan's turn to bat. Shapner was on third base looking hard at Gohan trying to figure out if Gohan had it in him to win the game. If Shapner could get home safely they could win the game, if not they would lose. Shapner's shoulders tensed up as he looked at the person next to him, the third base catcher from Trinity High he was an excellent catcher.  
  
Gohan as he walked up to the plate was a little disappointed with the game, true he did not expect much of a challenge, but this was ridicious, he could hit that little ball to New Namek while half of his comrades had trouble hitting it all together.  
As the pitcher threw the ball, Gohan easily hit the ball out of bounds, again. He walked to each base not bothering to rush for he knew that there was no chance a mere human could retrieve it in time unless their name was Krillin or Yamcha.  
  
_~Somewhere In Orange Star High School~_  
Videl hugged her books against her chest as she walked aimlessly, the sun's rays gently touching her face, warming it. She enjoyed the senation it gave her as she walked along, her eyes half closed.  
Poop.  
A ball landed near her feet, jolting her rudely out of her daydreams. Videl bent over and picked it. 'that's right,' she remembered, 'the boys are playing a home match today,' her pleasant features then give a look of confusion as realises that were the boys should be playing at least 500 metres from where the ball has landed.  
  
_~Back Yet Again To The Baseball Field~_  
"Awesome game guys!"  
"Fantastic!"  
"Don't forget to turning up to training, next week!"  
The Orange Star baseball team congratulate each other with smiles as they clap eachother on the back and shake one another's hands.  
"Hey Gohan, you should play with us more," the coach is obviously impressed with they boy's talent and believes that he has a lot of potential.  
"Yeah, that's what Yamcha says to me too," Gohan replied as he remembers his old friend which he sees every now and then.  
The coaches' eyes bulge as Gohan causally mentions the name of one of the great baseball players as though it was nothing. "You _know_ Yamcha?" He questions, believing that his ears have betrayed him and he has heard wrong.  
"Yeah, he used to train with my dad". Gohan answers as though he is reciting the weather for to him, he has always been surrounded by famous friends and to him this is not a big issue for he sees his father's friends as just friends and nothing more. But in the coaches' eyes this revelation only heightens his opinion of him as Yamcha has an impressive record for home runs that is so impressive that no one has been able come close to.  
Before the coach can comment on this though, Videl calls his name and holds the lost baseball out to him. Seeing Gohan, Videl smiles a smile which is filled with warmth, kindness and slightly tainted with a sense of knowing. The coach accepts the ball and asks Videl were she found it, she replies that it fell near her. Gohan hearing all of this looks slightly alarmed for he knows that it was he that hit the ball and that Videl would be severly injured if the ball had hit her.  
Gohan's imagination then runs slightly wild as images of Videl in pain flash across his mind.  
"Hey Gohan," she snaps her fingers in front of his eyes trying to bring him back to reality.  
"Yeah."  
"When are you going to start tutoring me?"  
  
_~30 Minutes Later Son Residence~_  
Gohan is trying to teach Videl how to fly and both of them can be seen it the air, Gohan's hands holding onto Videl's and although Videl is not quite as high up as Gohan is, Gohan is quite impressed with her and amazed that she caught on so fast and although he murmurs encouraging words and those of praise all this is undone when Videl sees Goten coming home from school with Trunks Vejita Briefs, both boys flying at an amazing pace.  
Distracted by the sight of the two boys, she loses control over her ki and gravity pushes her to the ground but Gohan quickly scoops her up in his arms. Their feelings for eachother is reflected in eachother's eyes and both feel that it is the right time to express their feelings for one another as Videl slightly closes her eyes and Gohan...  
  
  


_To be continued..._  



	3. Part 3

Teenage Love: part 3 Teenage Love: part 1 **Title**: Teenage Love: part 3  
**Author**: Acyla Holdernesse  
**E-mail**: acyla@mail.com  
**Status**: In-complete  
**Summary**: Just another average day for Gohan and Videl.  
**Disclaimer**: I'll write that later  
**Author's Rant**: nothing much to say at the moment.  
  


* * *

# 

Teenage Love: part 3  
Just Ordinary Kids

  
"HEY GOHAN!!" shouted Trunks and he waved enthusiastically to his friend.  
Gohan looked at Trunks but as soon as he had done so the moment was lost as he Gohan gave a wave which could be considered pitiful in comparison.  
As soon as Videl realised what had happened she opened her eyes, her heart disappointed. She looked at Gohan but his attention was focused on the two little children as he mechanically eased Videl to her feet.  
"Hey bro, whatcha doin??" asked Goten as he flung himself onto Gohan. Gohan grinned as he tried to picked Goten up and placed him on his shoulder.  
"So, Trunks, what brings you here," he asked "not that we're not glad to see you of course" he added. Videl could not help but smile at the situation. Her heart might ache, but at the sight of Gohan with his little brother there was a family love between the two boys that made Videl's heart warm and slightly envious.  
"Of course you're glad to see me," said Trunks arrogantly, "I'm the Prince of Saiyans, you should be honored by my mere presence".  
Gohan inwardly groaned, Trunks would never let him or anyone else forgot the class system he was in compared to theirs.  
"Saiyans?? Where is the country Saiya??" Videl asked absent-mindingly as she looked at the two demi-Saiyans. In return Trunks snorted loudly at the question.  
"Saiyans are a superior race of warriors, you pathetic woman," he said rudely as he quoted some of his father's words.  
Videl looked a bit taken back by this comment as she blinked her eyes involuntarily. Gohan immediantly jumped to her defense as he smacked Trunks on the head with enough force so as to startle the boy but not hard enough to hurt even a human. Videl in return looked at him in shock as she bent down to see if Trunks had suffered any damage.  
"Don't waste your time worrying Videl," he said reassuringly, "I wouldn't hit Trunks unless I knew he wouldn't truely be hurt, besides his father hits him alot harder when they're sparring". At Gohan's comment Videl noted the strong musules in Trunks' arms and breathed a slight sigh of relief at the fact that Trunks was not hurt and perhaps more at the fact that Gohan did not truely hurt Trunks.  
Trunks agreed with Gohan's words as his head bobbed up and down, "dad's sparring with mom at the mo but for some reason both of them seem really tired doing that," he said as he shrugged his shoulders in confusion as Videl gasped at the new discovery and Gohan blushed a bright shade of red.  
"Let's get inside, everyone", Gohan said as he raised his eyebrows and stole a quick glance at Videl who was anxious not to get into further details of Bulma and Vejita's "sparring sessions" as they walked into to a surprisingly large house.  
Videl looked a bit surprised as she moved in the direction that Gohan indicated. "You live in that??" she asked, rather surprised. Gohan nodded in response. Videl looked at the house in astonishment, "why is it a different house than before??"  
Gohan looked sheepish as Goten gave an explaination, "I got really mad and then I sneezed wreally loud and then this wreally big hole was in the wall and mommy was mad because of the drafts but Trunks' mommy said that she had a wreally special house made for use which she was supposed to give mommy and daddy on their annie-verse-sarie, mommy didn't want to take it but Mrs Briefs made her cause she said it was really special and hard to break", Goten said and looked innocently at Videl as he rubbed his nose.  
Videl instictivly took a step back and looked at Gohan for comformation as the latter just scratched his head while whistling and looking at the sky.  
Videl shook her head.. it all seemed so unbelieveable but yet she believed it, the fact that Gohan could fly and his brother could makes holes in walls without meaning too..  
But it was real.. very real and she knew it as well as they did.  
  
_~In the middle of god knows where~_  
Goku was out sparing with Piccolo. It had been a long time since the two of them had fought head to head and although Goku was a lot stronger than Piccolo, Goku wasn't using any of the Kaio-Ken techniques so the fight was fairly even.  
As Goku paused to wiped the blood away from his mouth and smirk, Piccolo prompty punched him in the face.  
  
Both boys had gone to the rumpus room after raiding the cupboards for extra tidbits being very careful to make sure that whatever they took Chi-chi would not notice were gone when she came back.  
"Come on Videl, what kind of snacks do you want??" asked Gohan as he held looked into the cabinets, "we got chips, crackers and dip, tacos, biscuits, chocolate or we can make a few pizzas if you want something hot", Gohan blushed at the last suggestive comment.   
Videl's sharp eyes caught the hint of red on Gohan's cheeks as she cheekingly winked at him, "i'll have something hot".  
Poor Gohan just mumbled in response as he quickly turned away from her.  
  
Trunks and Goten were now in the process of arguing over what game they should play on the playstation.  
"I wanna play Pokemon," whined Goten.  
"Well I'm a guest in your house and you should be nice to me by letting me play what _I_ want!! And I want to play "POINT BLANC!!"  
  
"So what toppings do you like on your pizza??" asked Gohan as he looked into the refrigorator to see whatever ingredients there were.  
"Just make sure it has lots of meat with mushrooms and onions, I can't stand all of those _vegetarian_ pizzas. To me a pizza should be so filled with toppings and stacked with every kind of meat there is in existence," she grinned as she remembered the last time she had had one of those.  
Gohan smiled, Videl might not be a Saiyan but it sure looked like she could eat like one.  
  
_A few minutes later.._  
"Alright we have onion, mushrooms, cabnossi, beef, bacon, what else do we want??"  
"You forgot the three different types of cheese," Videl said at once, "we need to shred a big slab of block cheese, normal sliced cheese which can be easily broken up and spinkled on top and a dash of parmesian cheese to top it off!!"  
"Ah yes.. I'll grate the cheese while you get the normal chesse broken up," he said as he handed a packet of sliced cheese. "Now how many seconds do you think it'll take me to shred this??" he asked as he waved around the big slab of cheese in front of her face.  
"Hmmm... I give you one minute," she said jokingly.  
"One whole minute?? I can do it in half!! Just get your watch out to start timing me," he said as gave a grin.  
"You really think you can do it in half??" she questioned.  
"Well to be honest, my best time is 31 seconds.. I think I can pull it off," he said with an air of confidence.  
Videl shook her head.. no matter how strong and fast he was if he could shred that block of cheese in 30 seconds she would eat her hat, she thought as she looked at her watch. "Okay.. 3.. 2.. 1.. begin".  
To her amazement he managed to shred in 29 seconds. It was a good thing Videl didn't own any hats.  
"Never under-estimate the powers of the Great Saiyaman," he said has he held showed off a magnificent pile of shredded cheese.  
  
_~In a supermarket~_  
'Hmm.. maybe I should get some more ice-cream though it is a bit sweet, but Goten likes it so much and so does Goku, I wonder if I should get some chips although Gohan does prefer to have homemade ones, ohhh I do hope he's studying hard now' thought Chi-chi as she walked through the aisles with her shopping cart, her thoughts in a whirl.  
  
"Okay.. we'll play 'Point Blanc', but only because I wanna shot everything and in Pokemon you can't even kill anything," Goten said after finally agreeing with his best friend.  
Trunks smirked, that was another little win for him.  
  
"Okay so now we've got the cheese done, i'll the cabanossi, mushrooms and beef while you get take care of the rest of the ingredients," Videl mischeviously said as she swiftly grabbed the food.  
"You deliberatly left me the onions didn't you??" he accused.  
"Yup".  
Gohan just shook his head.  
"You're the Great Saiyaman, surely you can handle a few _evil_ onions??" she teased.  
"You're more evil than the onions".  
Videl in repsonse threw an onion at his Gohan's head which the latter caught with ease.  
  
_~About 45 Minutes Later~_  
"Alright.. it's finally done and we cleaned up the mess as well, hmmm... I wonder why Goten and Trunks haven't come down for them yet.." mused Gohan.  
Videl raised her eyebrows, "does it matter??"  
"I suppose not, but both of them like pizza so i'm surprised that they haven't come downstairs for it yet".  
"They proberly expect us to carry it up to them," reasoned Videl.  
"You're proberly right, let's have a slice before we play "servants" to those two," Gohan said as he cut out a large pieces for themselves and handed one of them to Videl.  
But before he could take a bite it suddenly disappeared from his grasp..  
"Hey!!"  
..and the piece of pizza was swiftly gobbled up by a certain young prince.  
"Trunks!!"  
"Royalty should have the privledge of going first," Trunks stated.  
"But his humble taste-tester should go first because Prince Trunks has pleanty of enimes who might posion his food," said Gohan to Trunks who had turned rather pale at this revelation.  
"Just kidding Trunks," as he took a slice himself and messed up the boy's hair with his free hand.  
"Of course you were," Trunks said, after he had regained his composure and the color had drained back into his face, "everybody _loves_ Prince Trunks".  
Gohan then cut up the rest of the pizzas and everyone else except for Videl took a slice.  
"Mmmmm.... des ez verrry ood," Goten said with his mouth full of pizza. He then swallowed too quickly and began to choke. Trunks whacked him on the back with perhaps too much force as Goten's body weight shifted forward and the younger boy tried to regain his balance and Gohan insticntivly went to his aid.  
"This is very good," he repeated.  
Everyone verbally voiced their approvals except for Gohan who nodded his head and began on cutting up the rest of the pizzas.  
"You don't think that your mom or Trunks' will tell us off because we've spoiled Trunks and Goten's appetite's do you," Videl said anxiously as she suddenly realised how much pizza they had made.  
Trunks scoffed at the thought as Gohan said, "we usually have a _snack_ like this before dinner, besides we kinda eat alot and if we don't finish everything, which by the way has never happened, someone named Goten will get up in the middle of the night looking for a midnight snack".  
"It's not my fault, I just get wreally hungry," whined the demi-Saiyan in question as Videl gave a light chuckle.  
"Dad says that I should eat some more because I'm a growing boy but mom says that if I eat any more I'll be growing sideways, mom and dad always seem to say weird stuff though," he said started piling up the pizza on a large plate.  
Gohan and Videl tried desperatly to supress their laughter without much sucess, both had wide smiles as their imagination worked to form a picture of 'Trunks growing sideways'. Gohan suddenly noted how much pizza Trunks had taken and was still taking, "Oi that's enough pizza".  
"Fine.. Goten just make sure you get you're share okay??" and with that Trunks left the kitchen and raced up the stairs.  
"All of that pizza is for him?? I thought it was for the both of them!!" Videl looked shocked as she remembered the big pile that Trunks had took.  
"Now you see why we made so much," said Gohan as he piled some pizza onto a plate for his brother as Goten stuffed as many pieces into his mouth as followed his friend.  
"Just tell me what is left over isn't all for us," begged Videl as she looked at the remaining pieces.  
"Don't worry," he reassured her, "my dad should be home soon so I made sure that there was some left for him".  
"Ohhhh..." said Videl in a relieved tone.  
They took their share in silence as they made up to Gohan's room both had agreed to use this opportunity as a study session.  
Suddenly Videl broke the silence, "How much do you guys usually eat in comparison to most families".  
Gohan pondered the question, he knew his family ate more than most and although his mother didn't seem to eat much he knew that she ate a fair bit and the fact that everyone he knew ate alot didn't seem to help much either.  
"We eat more than most families twice our size do," he finally said.  
"Hmmm... I kinda gathered that, I was just wondering how a family who lives out in the middle of nowhere can afford to have so much food," she wondered, then said, "sorry that was a bit rude".  
"It's okay.. my grandad on my mom's side is a king and though everything got buried in the rubble my parents got a few robots to sift through everything for all the heirlooms and valuables. Dad enters the Tenkaichi tournament every time he gets a chance and he always gotten into the final round so we have a bit of money from that as well".  
"I guess you know how my family got all of our money".  
Gohan smiled, "I don't mind, I wouldn't want all the fame your dad has anyway, espcially at my age, besides would you really want a 16 year old mayor?? And I don't think that anyone would want to live in _Son city_??" he said as the both of them laughed at the absurd thought.  
When Videl had controlled her laughter she replied, "I suppose not, I guess it all worked out in the end".  
Gohan nodded his head, "especially for me".  
  
_~Two hours later~_  
"Hey that was a good fight Piccolo," Goku said as he congratulated his sparring partner and offered him a senzu.  
"Yeah, real good, I haven't had a workout like that in ages," Piccolo replied as he took the small bean and popped it into his mouth.  
"Well.. I gotta go, it's nearly dinner time and I don't want to be late, do you want to come?? I know you don't eat and all but hey, we could get some nice purified water for you, so whatdaya say??"  
"No thanks, I have other things to do,"  
"Like what?? Meditate?? Really Piccolo you should socialise more often, get to know people a bit more," Goku said as he tried to convince Piccolo to come for dinner.  
"Hmmph.. I don't think it would be apprioate, besides," Piccolo showed off his fangs as he smiled, "Gohan's doing some socialising right now so I doubt he'll appreciate the extra company".  
Goku looked puzzled and then stretched out his ki. He found at his home three very powerful, familar ki's and one considerably weaker one though quite powerful on a human scale.  
"Hey.. you're right someone else is there!! I wonder who it could be, well I better get going, bye" and with those parting words Goku flew off home at a lesurily pace as he did twists and flips in the air.  
  
"Videl, in which year..." Gohan looked carefully at Videl. She had been rather silent though Gohan had assumed that this was due to the fact that they were studying. Videl's head was faced down toward the book and as was about to Gohan peer closer to see if his suspicions where correct, Videl gave a little snore.  
Gohan chuckled softly to himself and then looked a bit somber. Videl had earlier that day mentioned that she hadn't got enough sleep, and Gohan wondered how much sleep that she hadn't got that had made her fall into such a deep state of unconciousness. As he pulled back the covers of his bed and placed Videl carefully in so that he would not wake her, Gohan could not help but admire the serene look upon her face.  
He then covered her with his quilt covers and as he turned to walk out of the room he took one last glance at her face.  
"Sleep well, Videl".   
_

To be continued...

_  


* * *

I would like to apologise to my readers. I have not been happy with this story as of late and have merged some of the chapters together. This story was started last year and I blame myself and my foolishness for having posted such short parts (to which each has been added length to). I do hope that you enjoyed this part and I can safely promise that all parts to this story will be over 15kb in length in future. 


End file.
